Por amor o cobardia
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: oneshot: Porque te amo tanto te dejaré libre, esperando cada día que este sacrificio haya valido la pena, esperaré que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, no importa que sienta que cada día lejos de ti es un martirio y no sé si he sido realmente valiente o simplemente un cobarde.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Universo Alterno**

**Con especial, especial dedicación a Hotaru Koullen.**

**Nota: este fic fue inspirado por la canción "Moment" de Ryu, os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras vais leyendo.**

* * *

Por amor o cobardía.

* * *

¿Te amo... no es solamente una palabra?, ¿Entonces por que cambia tanto la vida de las personas?

Un día más, simplemente las horas son monótonas para mí, las mañanas, las tardes y las noches pasan lenta y sombríamente en mi vida. ¿En qué momento perdió el color?

Ah, ya recuerdo… el día que te fuiste tú.

Aún recuerdo tu piel tornasol en mis brazos y el sabor agridulce de tus labios, un recuerdo nítido y a la vez lejano; tu aroma a lavanda aún vive en las cuatro paredes donde infinidad de veces fuiste mía. ¿me pregunto si aún me recuerdas? ¿cuándo duermes entre sus brazos susurras mi nombre? ¿El roce de sus dedos supera los míos? ¿él es capaz de elevarte al cielo en un instante?, no lo sé y a veces…

¿Pero qué estoy pensando? si fui yo el que te arrojó a sus brazos.

**~Flash Back~**

—¡Vete! —te grité una y otra vez, casi hasta que mi garganta se cerró, tus ojos me miraban confundidos y llenos de cristalinas lágrimas.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —la pregunta tímida que salió de tu boca fue una daga que se clavó directo en mi corazón, pero no podía decirte que te amaba al borde de la locura, mis labios no podían decir más que cosas que te lastimaron.

—¿Por qué?, porque no te soporto —respondí mientras mi sonrisa cínica se burlaba de ti— Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte —dije mientras te lanzaba lejos, lejos para no caer y abrazarte.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Cuando te fuiste no pude más que observar con rencor la puerta que se había llevado a la mujer de mi vida, el dolor que sentí en ese momento ha sido lo más frustrante de toda mi existencia, pero ¿qué salida tenia?, no tenía ninguna en donde no te lastimara.

Te extraño tanto, pero sé que no puedo tenerte, sólo me queda gritar tu nombre todas las noches en que ahogado en sueños mi voz es muda.

Aún después de tanto tiempo mis ojos se humedecen al pensar en ti, al saber que fuiste mía y te perdí, porque al saberte en brazos de otro simplemente mi mente enloquece… pero en cierto modo ahora no soy digno ni de que me recuerdes, no después de haber destrozado tu corazón de aquella manera.

**~Flash Back~**

—Por favor, por favor abre, déjame hablar contigo —llevabas golpeando la puerta más de una hora, claramente podía escuchar el llanto que se atoraba en tu garganta y yo arrinconado en la obscuridad de mi departamento sólo deseaba correr y abrazarte, poder tener entre mis brazos… tu aroma, sin embargo caminé hasta la entrada dispuesto a mentir de nuevo.

—Lárgate —dije fríamente mientras caía nuevamente al helado suelo, lo dije una y otra vez y mientras mi voz sonaba harta mis ojos suplicaban lo contrario.

—Por favor, te necesito… necesito verte, te amo— susurraste como si supieras que estaba detrás de la puerta y al escuchar esas cinco letras me sentí vil; con todas las fuerzas que había dentro de mi sequé los surcos de las gotas saladas en mis mejillas y abrí lentamente.

—¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?, no me interesas en lo absoluto, quiero que te largues de mi vida —escupí mirándote a los ojos, esos grandes ojos celestes que me hechizaron, pero mi actitud era arrogante, quería despreciarte, que me odiaras. Sin darte tiempo azoté la puerta en tu cara y una vez más me derrumbe abrazándome a mí mismo, esperando encontrarte ahí, de esa manera.

**~Fin del Flas Back~**

Me pregunto si fui débil, si haber actuado de esa manera fue lo correcto o quizás debí de haber luchado de otra forma, protegido de otra forma, pero te amaba tanto, no, te amo tanto que lo único que deseo es tu bienestar, deseo verte sonreír en todo momento, que tu infinita luz nunca se apague.

Realmente te extraño, te extraño al punto de la desesperación, de la rabia, y paso mis días acariciando la sombra de tu recuerdo mientras mi piel se quema por no poder tocarte, ardiendo de ira hacía la maldita desolación que me rodea, deseando nunca haberlo escuchado.

**~Flash Back~**

El día había sido perfecto, uno de esos días en los que observarte hablar podía ser la acción más maravillosa, de los días en que comprarte un helado del tamaño de una tablilla de treinta centímetros era como un súper trofeo para ti; caminamos horas hablando del cielo, ovejas y el futuro, estaba sumamente feliz, cuando lo vi parado frente a mi puerta.

—¿Darien? —pregunté visiblemente asombrado obteniendo una mira ansiosa de su parte.

—Necesito hablarte —respondió de manera brusca.

—Claro —dije mientras ambos nos adentrábamos en mi frio y lúgubre departamento, le ofrecí algo de beber pero me rechazó.

—Aléjate de mi Serena —dijo mirándome fijamente, yo me quedé petrificado sin poder reaccionar tratando de encontrar motivo lógico de aquellas palabras.

—No, yo la amo —dije firmemente una vez que salí de mi estupor, él apretó las manos como si muy dentro no quisiera decirlo, frustrado de manera extraña.

—Te lo diré una vez más, aléjate de ella —volvió a decirme y de nueva cuanta mi respuesta fue contundente.

Un golpe fue lo siguiente que obtuve, Darien estaba irritado, su mirada era una extraña mezcla de desesperación y suplica, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, no puede hablar por la falta de aire y me habría gustado saber la razón de aquel comportamiento; repentinamente bajó su rostro evitando cualquier contacto visual conmigo.

—Déjala Kou, si realmente la amas… si la amas, como dices, aléjala de ti, ella no tiene ningún futuro a tu lado entiéndelo.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Tengo que reconocer que tenía razón, ¿Quién era yo? nadie y tú una princesa, no, un ángel, un ser sublime, tan llena de inocencia, y me sentí afortunado de que me miraras, de que me eligieras, de que me amaras; por ti bajaría al mismo infierno, lo haría todo sin pensar en nada más… y por eso elegí destrozarte, destrozarme con la única intención de verte segura.

Lo comprendí, lo entendí todo y me sentí inútil.

Deseé desaparecer contigo, pero era imposible y egoísta, no podía arrástrate eternamente a la incertidumbre, no podía seguir escuchando tus palabras diciéndome que me seguirías al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, siempre quise creerlo, muchas veces mi único deseo fue no separarme de ti, quise ser feliz por un momento, sin embargo preferí este destino, preferí tu odio, preferí que olvidaras que te amaba, y si tenía que lastimarte para que me aborrecieras lo haría… y así lo hice, pensando en ti.

Este es mi destino que me arrastra hasta sentirme miserable.

¿Por qué yo?

Parece que la vida me niega la oportunidad de ser feliz, quisiera no haber existido nunca, no haberte conocido… así, nunca hubiera tenido que lastimarte pero mis recuerdos son mi regalo dolorosos y hermosos, agradezco por ellos, porque son tuyos, porque entre mi locura son mi esperanza.

Creo que nunca supiste que me perdí, me refugié en la soledad y el aislamiento, únicamente acompañado por el elixir del olvido, llorando, deseando tú presencia, tus besos… pero no podía, no debía quererte como lo hacía, porque estaba prohibido. Aún así tú seguías buscándome, llamándome, pasabas horas fuera de mi departamento con la vaga esperanza de verme, llamabas a mis amigos para saber de mí, pero como tú nadie sabía nada, para todos era el mismo de siempre, reía, salía, mi vida seguía igual, es más escuché muchas veces decir que estaba en mi mejor momento… sin embargo me costaba tanto actuar, cruzarme contigo y no mirarte, verte llorar y fingir que no me interesaba, cuando mi única ambición era tenerte.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que mis hermanos regresaron a mi vida, era una madrugada de otoño, regresaron después de cuatro años de separación, la última vez que nos vimos éramos enemigos, nos ofendimos, los tres dijimos cosas hirientes y estúpidas, pero aquella noche ninguno de los dos dijo nada sólo se sentaron junto a mí en el suelo de mi habitación, no me miraron con lastima o reproche. Taiki limpio mis lágrimas y Yaten se abrazó a mí, nos quedamos de esa manera mucho tiempo, como cuando éramos niños y recordábamos a nuestros padres, así fue como pude sobrellevar el hecho de no tenerte, cada día era un logro y un paso más lejos de ti.

Sin embargo caí, fui débil, egoísta y caí en tus brazos, pero esa caída fue nuestro fin.

**~Flash Back~**

Había sido un largo día en la universidad, no sé como terminé en una fiesta junto con Haruka, Diamante y Setsuna, quienes prácticamente nos habían arrastrado a mis hermanos y a mí hasta la playa, una vez más tuve que enmascararme de alegría, aquel lugar me traía tantas memorias, porque fue a la orilla del mar en una noche sin luna que te confesé mis sentimientos. Regresé al departamento cuando la madrugada era joven y la lluvia caía constantemente, aún pienso que el destino lo preparó todo. Por suerte Yaten Y Taiki se había quedado dispuestos a beber un poco más. Salí del ascensor y te vi, estabas parada frente a la puerta, tu cuerpo tiritaba y el agua escurría por tu ropa empapada, habías llorado mucho, pude notarlo a simple vista.

Te contemplé por un segundo ensimismado por tu belleza, cuando me miraste volteé los ojos en un gesto de fastidio, comencé a caminar pasando de largo ni siquiera quise mirarte, me dolía tu tristeza.

Te empujé levemente para poder abrir la puerta y escaparme de tu presencia… pero te abrazaste a mí, sentí tus brazos rodeando mi pecho y mi espalda se mojaba por tu cercanía, me inmovilice no pude reaccionar, porque después de tanto tiempo te sentía nuevamente, apreté los puños y cerré mis ojos quería alejarte pero sin pensarlo me giré y te atrapé en mis brazos, en un abrazo que demostraba lo feliz que estaba de volver a verte, y escuché tu llanto mientras enterrabas tu rostro en mi cuello.

No dijimos nada, dejamos que las miradas y los actos fueran la respuesta, delicadamente comencé a quitarte la ropa mojada y te cubrí sólo con una manta caliente, me dediqué a secar tu largo cabello dorado y después te abracé, te abracé tan fuerte pensando que eras un sueño, podía sentir que te esfumarías en cualquier momento, pero tu piel confirmó que estabas ahí.

Me miraste, sonreíste y acariciaste mi rostro; sin pensarlo nuestros labios se unieron en un beso largo y profundo repasé con mis manos tu figura de mármol mientras atrapabas mi piel con tus labios, esa noche en una entrega sublime, en una comunión más allá de lo carnal te susurré mil veces que te amaba, fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo hasta que el sol nos baño con su luz.

Aquel día desperté abrazado a tu cuerpo, el aroma a lavanda aún permanecía en tu piel, te miré, quería grabarte en mi memoria, quería recordar cada pequeño detalle de tu ser, quería conservarte por lo menos en mis recuerdos, quería… quería… poder sentirte mía una vez más.

Aún lo recuerdo, recuerdo tus ojos llenos de lágrimas y confusión, yo pude haberte dicho la verdad, pude haber explicado lo que realmente pasaba pero, no debía hacerlo.

**~Flash Back~**

Tus ojos se abrieron lentamente, lo primero que hiciste fue sonreírme, yo deposité un beso en tus rosados labios y cobijé con mis manos la desnudes de tu espalda.

—Te amo —susurraste alegremente.

Te miré nuevamente, quise decirte algo, decirte que te había extrañado.Y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a Kakyuu frente a nosotros, su rostro claramente mostraba molestia, caminó hasta el pie de la cama y con una mueca de fastidio te miró.

—No sé quien sea la mujer junto a ti Seiya, pero será mejor que la saques de aquí —esas fueron sus palabras, al instante te solté y me levanté de la cama.

—Espera puedo… —dije.

—¡No!, sácala de aquí me oyes, y no quiero volver a enterarme de algo como esto.

Kakyuu salió de la habitación tras dirigirte una última mirada furiosa, yo solamente bajé mi rostro, no podía verte llorar de la manera en que lo estabas haciendo, sin más y con los ojos rotos te vestiste rápidamente y antes de marchaste buscaste mi mirada, sin embargo yo te rehuí, lo último que escuché fue un débil adiós y después el sonido de la puerta.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Permanecí perdido en mis pensamientos, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que no era el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra, tratando de no llorar la manera en la que había matado mi amor, nuestro amor.

Kakyuu estuvo a mi lado en ese momento cruel, ella una gran amiga, la chica que mintió para ayudar a un amigo. Con lágrimas en los ojos me gritó en el mismo momento en el que te habías ido que fuera por ti, que te dijera realmente cuales eran mis sentimientos, pero ya estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás.

Y hoy después de muchos años, después de no saber de ti, de huir de tu recuerdo y de no vivir, aún sigues siendo mi melodía, aún añoro tus besos, tu voz, tu sonrisa, aún hoy te quiero.

Me preguntó ¿Cómo estarás?, ¿Seguirás sonriendo como siempre?, ¿Habrás olvidado los malos recuerdos?, ¿Te habrás olvidado de mí?, porque yo todavía te recuerdo.

Sabes bombón, hoy antes de salir nuevamente al escenario, antes de mentirle al mundo, antes de mentirme a mí mismo quiero decirte que el día que dijiste adiós, fue el día en el que mi corazón dejó de sentir, porque por siempre sólo te amaré a ti.

Pero quiero pensar que en este momento, eres realmente feliz, quiero creer que ya no me necesitas, como yo a ti, porque solamente de esa manera podre dejarte ir mi amado bombón.

**Nota de la autora: wo! Este fic si que tiene drama, a mi me gusta el drama y se me da escribirlo muy bien, así que espero que no los haya aburrido con este oneshot cuya intención inicial era hacer sufrir a Serena pero como siempre ha terminado sufriendo el hermoso Seiya, y ya saben cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido.**

**Hazuki.**


End file.
